Série Los Hermanos: Anna Júlia
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Quem te ver passar assim por mim não sabe o que é sofrer. Ter que ver você assim sempre tão linda. SnapeMione, U.A.


**Autor:**CassGirl 4Ever

**Titulo: **_Série Los Hermanos: Anna Júlia_

**Par: **_Snape/Mione, Mione/Rony_

**Sinopse:** _Quem te ver passar assim por mim não sabe o que é sofrer. Ter que ver você assim sempre tão linda. SnapeMione, U.A._

**Nota do capítulo: **Letra da música _"Anna Júlia"_ do _Los Hermanos_. Série _Los Hermanos_. **U.A.**

**-X-**

- Sr. Weasley, será que poderia parar com gracinhas, e prestar atenção na aula, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?

- Deixa ele, prof. Snape. Ele não está bagunçando está? – Hermione falou, segurando a mão do ruivo com carinho.

Severus olhou raivoso para aquela cena. Já era difícil ter que ver Hermione todo dia e não puder fazer nada, ainda tinha que aturá-la namorando o Weasley na aula dele? Nem se chovessem canivetes!

- Até onde me lembro, _srta. Granger _- Ele falou essa última parte com bastante sarcasmo. - não é permitido namorar durante as aulas. E ele está _sim_ bagunçando. 10 pontos a menos por causa do Weasley.

- Você é muito chato. - Ela murmurou.

Normalmente, Severus tiraria 100 pontos da casa do espertinho que dissesse isso. Mas não era uma situação normal. Era Hermione Granger. E as coisas já estavam bastante complicadas. Pra que complicá-las mais?

- Hey, Rony - Harry sussurrou para o amigo. - Você viu isso?

- Vi. - O ruivo respondeu no mesmo tom. - O Neville derrubou a caneta dele e o Snape não tirou 20 pontos da Grifinória!

- Não é isso, idiota! A Hermione chamou o Snape de chato, e eu tenho certeza de que ele ouviu!

- E não tirou nenhum ponto? O que será que está acontecendo?

- Sei lá. Vamos perguntar pra Mione.

- Beleza. Mione. - Ele se virou para o outro lado e chamou a (quase) namorada.

- Aaanh, Rony. Quer perder mais pontos?

- Srta. Granger. - Snape falou, sem tirar os olhos das provas que corrigia em sua mesa. - último aviso.

- O que? - Harry e Rony sussurraram juntos.

- Um aviso? - Rony sussurrou para Harry. - Qual foi a última vez que isso aconteceu?

- Nunca!

- OK, chega. - Ele ainda olhava para as provas. - 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória deve mantê-los quietos pelo resto da aula, e, quem sabe, fazer a poção. Ou consertá-la no seu caso, Potter. Sinto o cheiro de sua poção daqui, e posso garantir que ela passou do ponto.

Os amigos baixaram a cabeça, e passaram a fazer suas poções.

Snape, apesar de olhar para as provas, e riscá-las de vez em quando, não prestava atenção nelas. A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era _aquela _noite. A noite em que Hermione Granger entrou e sala para uma detenção, e acabou desabafando sobre alguns problemas.

_**#Flashback#**_

_Severus ouviu leves batidas na porta, e murmurou um simples "entre"._

_- Prof. Snape? - A menina sussurrou. - Cheguei._

_- Percebi._

_- Que tenho que fazer?_

_Snape olhou para a menina e viu que ela estava assustada com todos aqueles objetos nas prateleiras. Por ser uma menina, resolveu afrouxar um pouco a situação._

_- Quer ir para a sala de aula? Pode se sentir mais confortável lá._

_- Não, obrigada. Estou bem aqui. Só me fale o que tenho fazer para cumprir a detenção._

_- É simples. Quero que arrume esses arquivos em ordem alfabética e os guarde. Sem magia. - Ele deu uma grande pilha de papéis para ela. - Tudo bem se não conseguir acabar hoje._

_- Vou conseguir sim. Quando era pequena vivia arrumando alguns arquivos dos pacientes de meus pais!_

_Ela pegou os papéis das mãos do professor, e se sentou no chão, começando a arrumá-los._

_Passados 5 minutos, ela já não agüentava o silêncio._

_- Professor... - Ela murmurou, temerosa. - Quer conversar?_

_- Não, obrigado. - Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da edição de Profeta Diário que lia._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça e decidiu ficar quieta. Porém, passados mais 10 minutos, ela realmente não agüentou._

_- Sabe, escola no 6º ano é difícil... Nem eu estou conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo direito..._

_- Interessante. - Ele continuava lendo, e sua voz tinha um tom desinteressado._

_- Além do mais - Ela continuou. Precisava falar! Não agüentava mais ficar naquele silêncio! - Por eu já ter 16, quase 17 anos... Minha mãe disse que é por conta dos hormônios dessa idade, coisa e tal, mas... Eu estou gostando de dois garotos ao mesmo tempo..._

_Severus finalmente levantou os olhos do jornal. Hermione estava _mesmo_ tendo aquela conversa com ele?_

_- Srta. Granger... - Ele estava começando a ficar vermelho de vergonha alheia. - Acho que você deveria fazer mais seu trabalho e falar menos._

_- Mas eu não agüento esse silêncio!_

_- Então posso saber o que eu tenho a ver com seus "hormônios de adolescente"?_

_- Bem, professor... - Ela se levantou, mas Severus nem reparou, pois voltara a atenção para seu jornal novamente. - Acontece que é por volta dessa idade que as meninas começam a gostar de caras mais velhos... - Ela foi se aproximando da mesa dele. - Como professores, por exemplo._

_Ele subiu os olhos assustados, para dar de cara com a menina. Hermione estava cara-a-cara com ele. Ela estava de joelhos ao lado da cadeira, o que deixava seu rosto na altura do rosto do professor._

_Severus ficou paralisado. Não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Nunca passara por isso antes! Sempre fora o professor odiado de Hogwarts!_

_Antes que ele pudesse ter algum pensamento coerente, Hermione juntou seus lábios com os deles._

_Bem... Fazia um tempo considerável que ele não era beijado, já que Hogwarts vinha tomando quase todo seu tempo... Então ele teve que aproveitar, fazer o que? Além do mais, Hermione já tinha 16 anos... Não era mais aquela menininha _nerd_ do primeiro ano... Ela era uma mulher agora!_

_Snape voltou a realidade quando sentiu as mãos dela tirando seu casaco. Colocou suas mãos em cima da dela, para fazê-la parar._

_- O que houve? Vamos lá... Você estava retribuindo até agora..._

_- Srta. Granger..._

_- Hermione - Ela o cortou._

_- Hermione - Ele repetiu. - Você é minha aluna... Sabe o quanto estou arriscando aqui? Se alguém nos ouvir ou nos pegar, estamos fritos!_

_- E quem poderia nos pegar?_

_- Malfoy tem a desagradável mania de entrar na minha sala sem bater._

_- Ah, tem que ser ele! Garoto detestável! - Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos deles, percebendo que eles não eram _tão_ oleosos quanto pareciam. - Então vamos trancar a porta... - Ela roçou os lábios nos deles._

_- Mas, Srta... Hermione - Ele se corrigiu a tempo, afastando um pouco a menina, e soltando um longo suspiro. - Desculpe. Você ainda é menor. Se alguém nos pegar, além de perder o cargo de professor, ainda vou pra _Azkaban_. Não posso arriscar isso. Que tal nós... Quando você tiver 17... Vai ser livre... Dentro da lei, sabe... Aí nós ficamos bem!_

_- Nós? Severus, já ouviu falar em sexo casual? Costuma ser de uma noite só. E é isso que eu quero que aconteça hoje à noite... - Ela tentou beijá-lo novamente.._

_- Desculpe, _Srta. Granger_. - Ele a afastou mais. - Mas não vou arriscar toda a minha carreira por uma noite. Acabe sua detenção. E sem falar uma palavra. Quero acabar de ler O Profeta._

_Hermione fez cara de brava, e voltou ao seu lugar no chão, arrumando os papéis._

_Não era que ele não queria... Era que... Era tão complicado! Casos de Alunos e professores geralmente acabavam em prisão... E ela ainda queria algo casual... Nunca poderia se arriscar por isso... Por mais que fizesse já um considerável tempo que estava de olho na Grifinória..._

**#Flashback off#**

Snape acordou com o barulho da classe. Ia perguntar o que era aquilo, mas olhou em seu relógio e percebeu que a aula tinha acabado.

_Aquela _noite já havia acontecido há algum tempo... Agora Hermione estava há apenas um dia de completar 17 anos.

- Srta. Granger - Chamou, fazendo-a se virar. - Poderia ficar mais um pouco, por favor?

- Tudo bem! Te vejo no almoço, Ron. - Ela deu um selinho no ruivo e seguiu para a mesa do professor. - Fale, professor.

- E-Eu... Bem, _Hermione_ - Ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio descer por sua coluna. - Você está a um dia de completar 17 anos, se não me engano...?

- Sim, professor. Porque?

- Bem - Ele se levantou, fechando a porta com um feitiço não-verbal, e ficando frente-a-frente com ela. - Eu imaginei se eu poderia aceitar aquela proposta que você me fez no ano passado... - Ele estava perigosamente próximo e de olhos já fechados.

- Não! - Ela o afastou.

- Ãanh? - Ele abriu os olhos, confuso.

- Eu disse não! Ninguém mandou não aceitar naquela época! Agora não quero mais!

Mesmo sem saber o porque ao certo, Severus sentiu uma dor em seu peito. "_Você está ficando velho, Severus..."_ foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça. Mas ele sabia que não era isso. Era a mesma coisa que sentira quando Lily não quis perdoá-lo.

E agora, ia ficar daquele jeito. Logo agora, que estava tão próximo de se recuperar de Lily...

Seria obrigado, a partir dali, a, todo dia, ver Hermione, ver seus olhos castanhos, tão brilhantes, lembrar dos beijos trocados... E não poder fazer nada.

Era oficial agora. Ele estava sozinho no mundo.

_Quem te ver passar assim por mim  
Não sabe o que é sofrer.  
Ter que ver você assim sempre tão linda.  
Contemplar o sol do teu olhar, perder você no ar  
Na certeza de um amor  
me achar um nada,  
Pois sem ter teu carinho  
eu me sinto sozinho  
eu me afogo em solidão..._

_Oh Anna Juliaaaaa (2x)_

- Posso ter um motivo para você não querer, pelo menos? - Severus disse, a voz firme.

- Eu estou namorando o Rony! Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas com ele!

- Você está namorando aquele ruivo idiota?

- Ele não é idiota!

- É sim, e você sabe! Vamos, Mione! - Ele a chamou pelo apelido pela primeira vez. - Você sabe que quer! Pra que negar? Seja sincera, quem você prefere? Um homem formado, experiente, ou um moleque?

- Um moleque, se esse homem formado for um _Tarado_!

- Tarado, é? Vamos ver isso na detenção!

- Você bem quer me dar uma detenção, não é? - Ela falou, sarcástica.

- JÁ CHEGA! Vá embora. Não precisa aparecer aqui de noite! - Ele abriu a porta com outro feitiço.

- ÓTIMO!

Ela saiu pisando duro, e, com outro feitiço, Snape bateu a porta quando ela saiu.

Ele bufou e voltou a se sentar em frente às provas.

- Tarado... - Sussurrou para si mesmo. - Tarada era ela naquela noite...

Ele reclamava, mas, no fundo, sabia que gostava dele...

E, claro, o Weasley tinha que atrapalhar tudo! Ele sequer gostava dela! Só estava com ela porque, aparentemente, era a menina mais bonita da Grifinória, e ele aproveitou que já era sua amiga!

_Nunca acreditei na ilusão de ter você pra mim.  
Me atormenta a previsão do nosso destino.  
Eu passando o dia a te esperar,  
você sem me notar.  
Quando tudo tiver fim, você vai estar com um cara,  
Um alguém sem carinho.  
Será sempre um espinho  
dentro do meu coração._

_Oh Anna Juliaaaaa (2x)_

Tarde da noite. Passavam das 22:00. Snape estava deitado num sofá que tinha puxado para sua sala, lendo mais um livro de poções, quando se assustou com batidas na porta. Se levantou, surpreso, para atender a porta. Quando a abriu, nem teve tempo para entender nada. Só sentiu braços abraçando seu pescoço, prováveis lágrimas molhando seu peito, e soluços que balançavam o corpo da pessoa.

Pessoa qual, ele descobriu, era Hermione Granger.

- Hermione... - Ele falou, acariciando os cabelos da menina. - O que houve?

- R-Rony... Terminar... V-V-Você! - Ela deu alguns socos no peito dele antes de voltar a chorar lá.

- Se acalme! Venha cá, vou lhe dar uma poção.

Ele passou a abraçá-la pelos ombros, e a sentou no sofá que antes estivera deitado. Foi até o armário de poções, e, depois de alguns poucos segundos procurando, pegou um frasco com um líquido verde. Passou esse líquido para um copo. Quando se aproximou da menina, essa tentou lhe dar alguns tapas.

- Hermione, se acalme! Não quero ter que usar algum feitiço em você!

A grifinória voltou a cair no choro. Snape voltou até ela, levantou seu queixo e colocou o copo em sua boca, derramando a poção.

Em questão de minutos, ela se acalmou consideravelmente. Agora ela continuava chorando, porém mais calma e silenciosamente.

- Agora sim, Hermione. O que houve?

- O R-Rony... Ele t-terminou comigo.

- Por que? Sempre soube que aquele moleque era idiota, mas não sabia que era pra tanto...

- P-Porque... Porque ele viu... Viu a gente... Na sua sala... Hoje... Mais cedo...

- Ssshh... Está tudo bem... A culpa é dele...

- Não. A culpa não é dele... Nem minha! - Ela se afastou dele, levantando-se e assustando o professor - Por isso que vim aqui! A culpa e sua!

- Minha, Hermione?- Ele se levantou também. - Posso saber como, já que eu fechei a porta? E ainda tranquei-a magicamente?

- Bem... Ele ouviu você me chamar de Hermione! E me proteger na aula!

- E? Também chamo o Malfoy pelo primeiro nome diversas vezes, e a namorada dele nunca terminou com ele por causa disso.

- É, mas qual foi o último Grifinório que você chamou pelo nome?

- Nenhum, mas pode ser que eu goste de você por você ser uma aluna excelente! Se ele terminou com você por causa disso, ele é um idiota! Quer dizer, isso eu sei que ele é, mas acho que nem tanto! - Ele já estava quase gritando.

- TÁ BOM! - Ela explodiu. - Tá bom! - As lágrimas começaram a cair mais rapidamente. - Ele me perguntou o porquê de tudo aquilo, e... Eu não consegui mentir pra ele. Falei que gostava de você. Não falei nada pra ele que pudesse acabar com sua carreira de professor, só que gostava de você. E ele não gostou da idéia.

- E isso é verdade? - Ele tinha um olhar safado.

- Não! Não mais. Eu expliquei que tinha falado isso a você. Também falei que você tinha entendido, e virado tipo um amigo... Por isso você me chamou de Hermione. Mas agora ele terminou comigo. E é tudo culpa sua!

- Não é culpa minha! Você que resolveu falar! Não tenho culpa se ele é um tremendo de um idiota!

- B-Bem... De um jeito ou de outro... Só vim aqui pra falar isso... - Ela se virou em direção à porta.

- Não... Hermione espere. - Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Acho melhor você se acalmar mais um pouco antes. Porque se alguém te ver assim, vai ficar curioso pra saber porque você está desse jeito.

- Tá bom... - Ela se rendeu, jogando-se no sofá. - as só até eu me acalmar totalmente...

- Tudo bem.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e a abraçou, fazendo-a deitar sobre seu peito.

Não demorou muito e ela dormia. Severus somente acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você ainda vai ser minha. - sussurrou, antes de dar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. - Feliz Aniversário, meu amor.

_Sei que você já não quer o meu amor,  
Sei que você já não gosta de mim,  
Eu sei que eu não sou quem você sempre sonhou,  
Mas vou reconquistar o seu amor todo pra mim._

_Oh Anna Juliaaaaa (3x)_

_Oh Anna Julia, Julia, Julia  
ouououou!_

**-X-**

**N.A.:** Tá bom, tá bom... Admito que a fic ia ficar melhor se o nome da Mione fosse Anna, ou Anna Júlia, ou se fosse com uma OC, mas ainda ficou bom! Não é?

Eu sempre amei esse Canon, mas nunca escrevi um... E o primeiro que eu escrevo, eu acho a coisa mais fofa! Porque não é todo dia que vemos o Snape apaixonado, convenhamos.

Não se esqueçam de comentar! Afinal, é isso que aquece o coração da autora e a incentiva a escrever mais!

Aceito criticas numa boa, podem falar se estiver ruim também...!

Bjos!


End file.
